Sky's interseting night
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Sky has a very interesting night. This summary sucks I know but it's pretty self-explanatory. Sky/Z and Sky/Syd. very mature rating


Name: Sky Tate interesting night  
Rating:Mature  
Summary: Sky has a very interesting night  
Pairing: Sky/Z, Sky/Syd  
Warning there is no domestic love involved whatso ever

Z sighed and stretched out in her chair, she hated night-duty, especialy night-duty, with the rule-book monitor Schuyler Tate, who was currently scanning the monitors. The two of them did not get along, Z was way to free spirited for a by the law person like Sky, while she broke the law many times. They got into many arguments, and a lot of mean words were thrown. But even with all that Z could not stop herself from being aroused by Sky. He was probably the hottest guy she'd ever seen, his handsome face, tan skin, and the man was very well built, and according to Bridge, the blue ranger was very well hung( apparently Sky liked to lay around naked in there room). Z could feel herself getting wet as dirty thoughts filled her head. She barely registered that Sky was calling her.

" What Sky, sorry I wasnt paying attention "

Sky sighed frustrated " I said It seems like nothing is going to happen so you can go to bed if you want ".

Z was taken back, Sky was never this nice before.

" Thats okay, Im wide awake so I might as well stay ". Her voice came out more huskier then she intended it to be.

Sky shrugged " Alright "

He went over to Crugers desk and sat down.

Z was beginning to regret her decision. There was a dildo with her name on it and she had to get to it.

" You know what Sky maybe I will go to bed ".

The blue ranger looked at her then smirked and flipped a switch on Crugers door the door to the command center closed and locked. He stood up and started walking towards The yellow ranger. Z gulped " Sky what are you doing? "

Sky grabbed her bringing there bodies close " You " and he pushed his lips against her's.

Z turned into rubber Skys grip she could feel his erection pressing against her.

" You think I didnt notice you staring at me, squeezing your legs together. You want my cock dont you? "

Z was at a loss of words. She'd never heard Sky speak that way before and it was seriously turning her on.

They kissed again. This time Z opened her mouth letting Sky slipp his tongue in.

" Clothes! " Sky growled against her mouth. They broke away to remove there clothes tossing them this way and that.

Z finaly tossed her bra off letteing her big breast burst out. Her eyes widened when she saw Sky. The man was ripped beyond ripped. He was built everywhere his chest, his arms, his abbs were well defined, he had amazing quads and calves. and what really caught her attention was his COCK. It was gigantic, a full 15-inches in length and thick as a beer bottle.

Z reached out ran her fingers over it was utterly solid!

" Suck it! " Sky ordered. Z quickly dropped to her knees to obey she ran her tongue along the big head and tasted Sky's pre-cum. She was immediately hooked on it and began swallowing as much of it as she could down her throat and sucked him like her life depended on it.

Sky groaned as Z expertly sucked his cock. Z grabbed his balls and that pushed The blue ranger over the edge

" YEEEESSSS " He shot stream after stream of thick cum down Z's throat. She nearky choked but refused to remove her mouth till she had drank all of Sky's cum. When that was done she sat back cum dribbling down her lips. Sky nelt down and spread her legs.

" Hope your ready Elizibeth " He alighned his cock with her entrance. Z groaned inwardly she was so horny that it didnt matter that she had never been fucked by a guy of Sky's size. He teased her entrance with tip of his dick for a bit then out of nowhere he plunged the entire thing in. Sheathing his manhood in her love tunnel. Z could not breath, she had never experienced fullness like this before the walls of her cunt were stretched to new levels. She grabbed onto his shoulder blades trying to relax. Sky held still enjoying Z's tightness. When he felt she was ready he carefuly pulled his penis out and slowly thrust back in. Z felt her eyes roll back into her head as Sky slowly pumped into her. Soon Z felt a need rising up in her " Sky please fuck me harder, as hard and rough as you can!! " Sky grinned " Alright just dont blame me if you dont ever walk right again!! " Sky once again slowly pulled his dick out, but this time he slammed it back in. Z screamedin a mixure of pain and pleasure. Sky repeated this action till he was pounding in and out of Z's cunt. The yellow ranger was clawling at his hot and well muscled back each of his thrust was striking her G-spot. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling there bodies closer together. " Oh god Sky that feels so good harder!! " Sky growled and slammed into her Harder and harder, and faster. Sweat was pouring off there bodies There bodies slapping together. Z was completely lost in the sensation of Sky's long, fat cock pounding her pussy into oblivion. Z could feel her orgasm rising till she came but Sky continued fucking her clear past it.He kept going pounding even harder. thirty minutes later. Z was completely incoherent to the world around her Skys pounding was unmercifuly good. Skys breathing got heavier signaling his orgasm, she felt his bodie stiffen. Sky threw back his head " FUUUUUUCCCKKK ". Sky started cumming while still thrusting not stopping till every ounce of sperm was ejaculated into Z. Sky collapsed onto the girl beneath him both were breathing hard. Z ran her hands over his sweaty back. " Okay that was WOW! " Sky grinned " We aint done yet either. He rolled over so that Z was on top. He gripped her hips and started thrusting upward with such force that Z bounced. Z couldnt belive Sky's stamina, she gripped his pecs and started rising up and down on her own determined to match his pace. Z rode him wildly. There moans and groans of pleasure were escalating again as Sky's thrust grew in intensity/ Z was soon cumming again and Sky swiftly followed suit arching his back lifting Z high up and filling her again. They crashed back down. Sky moved her off his cock and onto all fours. He quickly inserted his dick into her anus and started pounding. Z clawed at the flooring she knew no one would ever be able to compare to Sky. Sky slammed into her ass with such rough force that his balls made a loud slapping sound against her cheeks. Sky suddenly stood up, while still inside Z and bent her over the control panel in the center of the room and drove into her even Harder.

In and out

in and out

in and out

Z didnt think she could cum again but Sky had other ideas. He pulled out and turned her around, quickly he slipped into her cunt and fucked her brains out. Sky groaned it had been a long while since he had gone all out like this and he knew this was going to continue for a while. Z screamed " Oh Sky Yes Sky! " Sky sucked on her ear slamming harder " You really like this huh Z you like having your daddies cock in you, dont you? " he slowed down to the point he almost stopped

" YES DADDY I LOVE YOUR GIANT COCK IN ME PLEASE FUCK ME HAAARD DADDY " Z screamed at the top of her lungs and Sky granted her wish. Going into over drive fucking her INCREDIBLY HARD Z could feel fer entire body shake. Z felt Skys cock expanding getting bigger and his pounding even harder. Z threw back her head and let out a scream so raw and full of satisfaction as she orgasmed for the umpteenth time that night. The tightening of her cunt around his cock made Sky shoot more sperm into her. He suddenly pulled out spun her around and slamme his cock into her ass shooting thelat of his sperm in. The only sounds that could be heard was extremely heavy breathing, there bodies were dripping a lot of sweat. " So Z want to go again? "

--

Next Syd

Sydney Drew was Horny

It was night and she had just gotten back from a party celebrating her new CD release. There had been plenty of hot guys there but unfortunately She had to play the role of innocent virgin the entire time. She suddenly noticed Sky Tate exited the room she shared with Z.

" Sky what are you doing in my and Z's room so late " asked the pink ranger startling the blue one.

" Oh hey Syd, Z and I had night watch duty. She fell asleep so I carried her back to your room "

Syd looked at him. He was very sweaty and breathing kind of hard. Looking down and seeing his hard-on it all become clear. She smiled at him " Z fell asleep huh? you must have really wore her out think you can do the same for me? " She ran her hands along his crotch. Sky grinned, " Do you think you can handle it? " Syd felt a shiver run up her spine Sky's husky voice was making her even hornier.

" Where should we do it at? " Syd asked.

Sky thought a moment " The rec room, it's empty and sound proof cause your gonna be screaming "

Syd smirked at Sky's cockiness and started walking toward the rec room with Sky very close behind.

--

Syd was sitting on a couch naked with her legs spread as Sky ate her out. His tongue reaching all over and giving her pleasure. Sky moved up and fondled her perky breast. " Sky fuck me please!! " Syd begged. Sky didn't need to be told twice he stood up and peeled off his boxers. Syd smiled lustfully at Sky's 15 incher. He sat down and pulled Syd onto his lap positioning her over his cock. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck. Sky slowly let her sink down feeding his cock into her cunt Syd was soon sitting on the entire thing. " Oh Sky! " Syd moaned she loved the fullness. Sky ventured a tiny test thrust upward. Syd gasped and moaned. Sky took this as permission and started thrusting upward hard and fast. Syd panted and rolled her hips grinding on Sky's cock. He stopped thrusting " Ride " he said putting his hands behind his head. Syd instantly started bouncing up and down on Sky's schlong. Riding him like he was a horse. Sky groaned Syd was tighter then Z was. He knew this would prove to be a hotter fuck. " Hold up a sec, " said Sky gripping Syds hips holding her in place. Syd glared at him she was really getting off on his big dick and Sky knew it. " Don't worry your gonna get all the cock you want and more ". He stood up while still inside her and layed her down on her back and carefully laying his full weight onto hers. Syd squirmed underneath his big body; she moved her arms from around his neck to his shoulders. He pulled out then quickly slid it back in. " Oh yeah! " he growled self-control was quickly fleeing his mind. " Sydney you better hold on cause this is gonna be a hard rough ride!! " he growled. The pink ranger quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. " Hard Sky fuck me HARD! " Sky pumped into her harder and faster then before. His massive cock pounding into her cunt. Syds pants quickly became screams. " Yes Sky, Sky fuck yess!! ". Sky pounded her pussy with brutally thrust there bodies making loud smacking sound. Sky's hips pistoned driving his hard cock deeper and harder into her. Sky was already sweaty but now even more was pouring out covering Syd. Sky flailed on top of Syd mindlessly thrusting into her harder. The two reathed and moaned on the flooring bodies thrusting against the other. Sky pulled out and stood up pulling her along with him. He led her over to a wall and promptly picked her. Syd hooked her arms around his neck, and Sky pressed her against the wall pushing her legs apart, his big dick slid in real easy. And soon he was pumping her furiously. Syd's first orgasm came and went without much notice. Sky growled and fucked harder his nuts tightening " HERE CUMS YOUR FIRST WHITE TREAT! " His semen shot into her their bodies shivering. Syd had never felt that an orgasm like that before so good and raw. Sky pulled out and led her back to the couch. Placing her on the edge, he propped her legs on his wide shoulders and fucked missionary style. He held her hips in and death grip as he slammed into her harder and harder pummeling her G-spot. He dropped one of her legs down and pounded her in a different angle. Syd reached down to her cunt pushing her fingers in with Sky's thrusting cock. Sky shot into her again and she came all over his cock. Sky pulled out once again and moved her onto her knees facing the couch. Syd was very impressed with Sky's stamina. She knew he'd already fucked Z and here he was fucking her. Soon all thought fled disappeared as Sky slammed his cock into her tight asshole, placing one hand on her shoulder and one on her waist he thrust forward and pulled her back at the same time. The intensity of his hard thrust had crossed into inhuman levels. Syds screams had increased, as had the sound of his hips meeting her ass, the slapping sound had grown very loud. Sky was growling and sweating like a wild stallion his muscles flexed as his thrust increased in strength calling on the power of his muscles. " Sky. Harder " Syd barely moaned out. And Sky grinned his hips moving in a blur pounding Syd even more hard and brutally. He them on to there side and fucked her till he creamed her ass. The events of before were starting to take their toll. Sky knew he had one more load left and Sydny was seriously gonna get it. He moved her once again on to her back and his cock was in her instantly and he was pounding away using every ounce of strength his powerful body could muster to free this load. Syd's screams had attained banshee level; she clawed at Sky's back making him go even harder pounding into her willing body. They were so sweaty that their bodies slipped against slipped and slapped. Syd teetering between being unconscious the pleasure from Sky's colossal cock slamming into her so hard, roughs, and brutally, was so intense. She knew they would have future encounters like this. They clung to each other moaning, screaming thrusting, Harder, Harder, HARDER!! " FUCKKKKK " Sky roared his body going rigid as a board his orgasm smashed into them combining with Syd's he filled her cunt way past its capacity. Boneless he fell onto her. " I'm spent, how bout we go again tomorrow, but you'll have to take a number I think my fuck list is about to grow exponentsionaly

--

Well thats it, Im doing a project of fics with Sky who he generaly isnt with.Kat, S.O.P.H.I.E., Ally, and Morgana.

I already have the Kat one done so if anyone wants to see it, let me know!!


End file.
